


Épouse et femme

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [23]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Elle était une épouse sans mari, et une mère sans enfant.





	Épouse et femme

Épouse et femme

 

Martha Kent avait vécu le meilleur jour de sa vie quand Clark avait atterrit sur Terre. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant avec Jonathan mais elle avait eu la chance d'être mère. Elle avait éduqué Clark comme son propre enfant, elle voulait le protéger mais Clark avait un plus grand destin que fermier du Kansas. Quand Jonathan mourut, quelque chose s'était brisée à l'intérieur de Clark et de Martha, provoquant le départ de Clark, et une intense solitude dans le cœur de Martha. Bien des années après, Clark s'éteignait à son tour, emmenant avec lui l'affrosité kryptonienne de Lex Luthor. L'enterrement était toujours une étape compliquée, son fils était enterré à côté de son mari, Lois et elle étaient en pleure, mais elle savait que partout dans le monde, des gens étaient en deuil.

 

Martha Kent était maintenant une épouse sans mari, et une mère sans enfant. Il ne lui restait que des dettes et un chien fidèle, une ferme inutile pour une seule femme, Martha commençait à croire que la vie s'acharnait sur elle.

 

La ferme était devenue beaucoup trop grande pour elle, elle ne pouvait plus vivre au même endroit toute seule, elle avait perdu toute sa famille ici, et même si quelque chose lui soufflait qu'elle devait mourir ici, elle avait déménagé à Metropolis pour être plus proche de Lois. Et quand Superman revenait à la vie et empêchait une invasion à extra-terrestre, une chaleur dans son cœur se réveilla. Elle retrouvait son fils. Tout pouvait aller mieux maintenant.

 

L'homme en costume de chauve-souris avait racheté la banque, et annulé ses dettes. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle serait amenée à revoir son fils en compagnie du PDG de Wayne Enterprise. Martha Kent était maintenant une épouse sans mari, mais une mère aimante avec un fils rempli d'espoir. 

 

Fin


End file.
